Win or Lose
by kbdragonfly
Summary: Drinking Olympics! Beer pong, quarters, Wisconsin, Flip cup the works! Characters are in teams of 2 representing different countries in the most stereotypical way- HI-JINX-GALORE!


**I don't own the characters, but love them.**

A/N: written for MajorsArmy bootcamp. Please go read all the other pretty stories. Also a huge thanks to my Beta LilRedScientist, she is the best and I love her.  
This is my first story so I hope you like it and thank you.  


Win or Lose

****Red solo cup trophy will be mine this year. Well mine and Mister-I'm-great-at-everything. Jasper and I are team USA once again. Last year we lost by a few points, which meant I won the bet. He said there was no way we could lose and we should make a bet. His was we win, he gets to date me for the rest of the year. Mine was we lose he leaves me alone the rest of the year. Luckily we lost, well not, I really wanted to be the on the first U.S.A. team to win three years in a row. Needless to say the German team won. Stephan and Sophie made sure we never forgot their victory over us "Americans".

This year I have practiced and practiced at flip cup. That is the event that lost The Cup for us. I depended on J saving us. That was a half-baked plan if I ever had one. So this year I am going to be the best drinking olympion I can be.

I had always heard that Ivy league sororities partied hard but I never imagined how much. My freshmen year was a rude awakening to all the fun college could be. I went from being the brainiac book worm who did almost nothing but study, to the brainiac book worm who was fun on the weekends. Oh and the occasional Wednesday or Thursday night.

Getting accepted into Kappa Alpha Theta was probably one of the best things that ever happened to me in school. It really helped to bring me out of my shell and into extracurricular activities. It also helped to increase the likelihood of me getting a paying job as an editor right out of school. It pays to know the right people. Now all I have to do is keep up my grades.

Now to study for Dead week, just a few more over nighters and I should be ready. Tests be damned. With all the finals and reports due in all classes in one week, it makes for a extremely long week. It does make the weekend before we all go our own way for Winter break that much better. It is the weekend the greek houses set up the Drunken Olympics and celebrate being done with Dead week and on to a couple weeks of freedom.

Each year we have to prepare all the new recruits for The Drunken Olympics. All anyone really needs to know is the games to be played, whatever nationality you are is the nation you play for. You know, if you're Irish you play for Ireland, British you play for England and so on and so forth. If there is more than two people from said country, you compete for the best two players/drinkers, then they are in for the olympics. The games are for three nights and are set up in one of the greek houses and supposed to be fun.

Dead Week went by at a slow pace as always. Being done with my last test was so freeing. I almost skipped on the way home. I hear a very familiar voice saying my name.

"So Bells you ready to play tonight" Jasper says wrapping his arm around my waist once he catches up to me.

"Of course J. I can't wait to hold the trophy." I quip back.

"So I say we keep the same bet as last year." He yells as he runs into his house, Delta Kappa Epsilon, to get ready for the night.

I know he did that so I couldn't argue, not that I would. With the chance of having the one girl who turns down Major Jasper, hot crew captain, he will do anything to win. Plus I want that damn red solo cup. He is a really great guy, so dating him until the end of my junior year is totally worth it.

My sorority is in charge of the the games this year. The house is like walking into crazy land. The furniture has all been moved out of the way. There are people, tables, and alcohol scattered everywhere. This year there is eight teams Spain, Mexico, Ireland, England, Germany, Italy, France and U.S.A.

"Hey ladies need help with something, or can I go prepare my beautiful ass to win these games tonight?" All I could hear was catcalls and giggling as I walked up stairs to put my stuff away. As I plunk down on my bed there is a knock at my door.

"Hi Bells. I know you are going to win tonight. I ordered pizza for you. It will be here in about 10 minutes. Anything I can do to prepare my little guzzler." Ali practically shouts as she bounce around the room.

"No Ali, thanks for the pizza though." I say sitting up.

"So is Major hottie making a bet again this year with you? I hope it is the same, you guys would be so cute" she sighs. "I really wish you would give him a chance without the help of a bet."

"I have told you so many times. I don't want to be another notch in his belt." I say automatically putting my hand up "Before you say it, I know I have had a few boy toys myself. I still have no intention of being a toy myself."

"Ok but we can still talk about how hot he is and those abs. Oooh and those arms. I love watching the crew team work out." Ali sighs plopping down next to me.

"Oh me to Ali, me too. Believe me I would be all over most of them, if for once, a girl came before the crew. But we have all seen the girls they go through." I say standing up. "Pizza should be here. Let go help set up all the games. I'm sure Rose is going postal on the poor Freshmen already"

Going down the stairs I know I was right. Rose is directing the pledges from a chair on top of a table. She is making them move anything she can imagine getting broken or worth stealing out of the main portion of the house. Then sending the others for whatever bidding she deems important today. She is the best bitch for the job.

Ali and I grab a pizza box, some water and crawl onto the table to sit with her. It is much safer by her side then any where she may have you ran over.

The pizza tastes so good I could kiss Ali for thinking of it. I tell her so over a mouthful too.

"Gross B if your going to spit food do it someplace else. Although, hand me a couple pieces. All this ordering around is exhausting." Rose says dramatically with a laugh.

"I'm just preparing the surfaces for all the puke from tonight's festivities love." I giggle handing Rose a piece of pizza and a bottle of water.

"Haha B real funny. Are you ready to get this house that trophy though? It is one of the only we don't have. So no pressure, but get us that cup" she says in her I-mean-business voice.

"I will try my best, my queen." saluting her. "So when do we actually start setting up the games versus preparing the house for the apocalypse."

"Well as soon as all these beautiful worker bees stop swarming, we will get to work on the fun part. Pouring as much alcohol as we can into your tummy. Then getting you laid by that gorgeous man you're partnered with. So get ready bitch, tonight we will be winning."

It was about 3 hours later when the house met Roses standards. Ali and I set up all the glasses for flip cup along with Roses chair in the middle of the table. The two timers sat in front of her chair with a clipboard, all the teams printed in a grid with a pen attached to the board. In the next room Jasper and Sebastian had beer pong all put together. There was also a few kegs ready to fill all the pretty red cups. We are ready for the night here.

Around 9:00 the teams show up to to find out who starts the games. For Spain we have Savanah and Emilio, Mexico Juanita and Pedro, Ireland Liam and Maggie, England Charles and Makenna, Germany Emma and Tomas, Italy Antonio and Bianca, France Destiny and Sebastian, U.S.A. Jasper and Bella.

Once everyone gets to the house we get together and wait for Rose to start the drawing the decides the lineup for the games. First up is Spain vs England, second Ireland vs France, third Italy vs U.S.A., fourth Mexico vs Germany. Each team plays one round of flip cup then we move onto beer pong. The next night is Wisconsin and quarters. The top teams then compete on the last night for the winner.

Luckily we are in the middle so we have time to figure out how good the other teams are this year. As it gets closer to go time the house gets louder and more crowded. The non competitors are already drinking and taking bets. It seems like this is our best turnout yet.

I found myself bouncing and holding Jaspers hand as we wait to start. "J we are so going to win this time. I can feel it." I squeal holding our joined hands in the air.

As always he is the reasonable one "Bells pay attention so we know our competitions weak spots. Also, you ate pizza this evening, right?"

"Of course. Like Ali or Rose would let that slide by."

Rose smiles at me and shouts. "Let the 2008 Drunken Olympics begin!"

"Savannah and Emilio vs Charles and Makenna" Rose shouts "You're up"

Once they step up to the table Savanah starts for Spain and Charles starts for England. Rose's boyfriend Emmett steps up to help her. He rings a bell to start the game and she starts the timers as they start to drink. Charles finishes first but misses his flip. Savannah finishes as he is resetting his cup and they flip about the same time and make it.

"I think we may have a run for the cup again this year" I grimace at Jasper.

"Don't psych yourself out, just watch for their mistakes. How fast they can drink and when they slow down. Make this your study time before the pre test." He says squeezing my hand.

By luck Makenna started drinking first. She finishes seconds before Emilio but both are hurrying to fast and missed their flip. The second flip Makenna misses and resets her cup by the time Emilio is ready for his second. He seemed to fumble a bunch. England wins.

As Rose records the times the table is cleaned off and dried. Then the new cups are set up. The players get drinks and find a place to stand amongst the crowd.

"Liam and Maggie vs Destiny and Sebastian" Em bellows.

He is much louder then Rose. I hope he continues the yelling for her so we know what is going on. It seems to just get louder and louder in here. Before I catch the ring of the bell Destiny and Maggie start drinking and it seems to take forever.

Jasper is alternating between squeezing my hand and rubbing circles on my back. While I bounce and noticeably fret. Once they are done the flipping of the cups goes well. Maggie gets it the first time, Destiney the second. Liam finishes drinking before Sebastian. Liam misses the first time and makes it the second. Sebastian makes it on the third flip, winning for France.

"See Bells we have this in the bag." Jasper breathed in my ear. We walk up to the table and help set up out cups. I go first in this game because I can chug beer ok but J is much faster. Plus last year neither of us were very good but he was a bit better. I hate admitting even to myself that someone is better than me at anything.

"Antonio and Bianca vs Bella and Jasper" Em says.

I start drinking and it's cold so it goes down easy. I set my cup down and flip. Not hard enough, I know at this point I need to relax. I decide to act like I am practicing since it helps me focus and relax some. So I just go through the steps. pick up the cup, set it down and flip. This time I make it. Bianca is just flipping her cup.

Jasper starts drinking and is tipping his cup all the way up when Antonio starts drinking. J sets the cup down, flips and makes it. Just to prove how awesome the boys is. He grabs me and twirls me around a couple times. Grabs my hand to go grab us a drink.

"J we did great. I wish I would have gotten it on the first try though." I sigh.

"Bells take this beer and relax, you were wonderful" he smiles at me as we find a place to stand.

Emma and Juanita are already drinking. Emma finishes first and gets her flip the first time. Juanita gets hers on the second.

"See Bells don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure we are in first, maybe second." Jasper murmurs and kisses me on the head. It is when he does stuff simple stuff like that, it makes me wonder if dating him would be that bad.

Tomas has a good lead on Pedro but, man can Pedro drink. It's almost like he just opens his throat or something. Tomas gets his flip on the second time winning that round. Pedro didn't even notice but landed his cup just seconds after. There is a whole bunch of cheering. Well lets call it what it is, incoherent screaming.

This is always when the night gets fun. Beer pong is just enough skill and drinking to make everything fun. Every one either starts off bad and gets better as they drink or is awesome at first then tanks as they have more to drink.

This is my favorite game to watch. It takes some skill to drink, stand, and throw a ping pong ball into a cup. Around here, each house has their own rules. So for these games we go by normal six cup beer pong rules. Em and Rose stand opposite each other to watch for any fowl play.

"Let the the drunken play commence" Em raises his glass in the air.

Spain vs England there were as many misses as they made it. Neither team did great but had lots of fun. England won with two cups standing. Spain was excited because that meant they could get shit-faced now. Ireland vs France was a fast game that left Ireland with three cups standing.

"Ready Bells? Just remember this is fun and just like any other night. Don't let it get to you. I know you will do great.'" J leads me to the table.

"Alright. Alright. Relax and J if we win this thing last years bet is on." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. "For good luck." The look on his face said he was winning me that cup no matter what he had to do.

We threw and drank a couple of our cups. They drank a few of their cups. We won by two cups and Bianca ended up sick. Which was amusing to everyone. Turns out she forgot to eat before drinking.

Mexico lost to Germany by four cups. Everyone was pretty plastered by now. There was a fair amount of stumbling and bouncing of the ball off the table and wall. It was now time for round two.

England vs Ireland was hilarious since they are natural rivals. There was some good jabs in there and lots of killing looks. Ireland won by 1 cup. Throughout the game Japer kept on me about taking small sips. He also noticed Germany's team had taken a couple shots in their down time.

Since we had about 45 minutes between games both J and I were a little buzzed but feeling good. Germany was stumbling and slurring their words. They made one in before we knocked their cups out. J chose to drink so I didn't have to. Next we are playing Ireland. As they set the cups up I went to the bathroom.

The last game of the night was one for one. When Maggie fell behind on her drinking, Liam had to throw twice in a row, he missed the second. So I was up and landed my throw.

"Bet's on babe" Jasper lifts me in the air and for whatever reason, we will call it a winning high, I decide to kiss him. Not all romantic but still on the lips. He places my feet on the ground and says "I am not sure if I want to cut you off or give you more alcohol tonight."

"When you put it like that, I may never do that again" I smack him in the chest and grab the beer Ali is handing me.

The night was just a normal kegger after that. We danced and drank and danced some more. There was lots of high fives, hugs, and can't wait for tomorrow nights. At some time in the early morning we all made it around all the passed out people to our rooms. To sleep off the alcohol just to start again the next night. I did remember water and aspirin before bed, and water for in the morning.

I woke up around three and guzzled down the bottle of water next to my bed. As I rolled out of bed my stomach started growling and I had to pee so bad. Once I showered and made it downstairs I noticed the yummy smell of food. There was some ham, sausage, eggs, waffles, fruit, toast and juice all set out. That is one of the really nice things about living in the house. We all help take care of each other.

I ate a banana, some toast, a few strawberries and coffee. I have found fruit and carbs with coffee almost always helps after a night of drinking. Then went into the living area of the house to help clean up and set up for tonight's festivities. Most of the clean up was already done. There was a few bags of trash to take out and some washing of tables but that was about it. I took the trash out to the dumpster and on the way back in I grabbed a box of shot glasses.

We set up the two tables, one for Wisconsin, one for quarters. We always start Wisconsin first, it is a pretty fast game. All you have to do is get a ping pong ball in the other teams cup. We have four games going at once, girls vs boys, for each team. Once you get a Wisconsin you stop. If team A and team B gets one, you go for a second round. Then whichever team gets a Wisconsin first wins.

Once everything was all set up I decided it was time for some more water and some food. As I headed to the kitchen the front door opened. "Ladies I brought juicy, greasy burgers and fries" Jasper yells as he heads to the stairs.

"I'm in here!" I announce running out.

As soon as I see him I grab for a bag full of yummy food. He holds all the bags away from me and I give him my best bitch face.

"This one is for you gorgeous." He smiles and hands me a bag.

"Then why the others?"

He holds up another bag and down comes Rose and Alice, snatching it out of his hand. "That is why." he laughs.

"Oh yeah. I always forget about my vulture friends." I yell to them.

"See B he already knows how to keep you and your friends happy. Date that boy already." Rose states.

"Well if we win the games, you will get your wish babe."

"But Bells" Alice starts. "I want to have him, and his food, and his hotness, and his hot friends, and I can keep going on and on."

"Please stop. I hear you and I will think about it if you SHUT UP and eat your yummy food this wonderful man brought for us. Plus Em is over here all the time for Rose." I laugh grabbing Jaspers hand to go sit at a table to eat.

We chat easily as usual as we stuff ourselves. He double checks to make sure we have everything we need for tonight before going home to take a nap. I watch and giggle as he resets some cups and checks to make sure the keg is ready. The whole time I'm thinking he is such a good guy. I should be dating a good guy.

After he leaves I grab a couple bottles of water and go take a nap before the big games. I always focus better when I'm well rested. I set my alarm for 8 and tell Ali to make sure I'm up. As I walk away I hear Ali saying date him, hes a good one, we need more good looking boys in this house, and such things. I might give in even if we lose the games.

I'm woken up just before my alarm goes off by a bunch of noise and laughter in the hall. I knew there would be all sorts of fun to be had tonight. Hard liquor and young adults is always interesting. We are lucky if anyone remembers anything. From the sounds of it, the girls have already started drinking.

Getting up I put on jeans, a KΑΘ tank top, and pull my hair up into a high ponytail. I wash my face and get ready to start drinking again. Opening my door was fun as they had decorated it with posters and cards for good luck tonight. All the energy was getting me really excited again, I love the competition.

I had an hour till the games started and it was nice to run around playing with the girls. When people started showing up to watch or play the games, we had to settle down. We did manage to get a few of the other people to play a couple rounds of hide and seek with us.

Around 9 Wisconsin starts with Spain vs England on one side of the table and Ireland vs France on the other. England and Spain play two rounds, Savannah threw the winning ball for Spain. Antonio and Bianca are amazing at this game and take France out fast. Neither had to drink much.

We beat Italy in the second round. Jasper was my knight in shining armor winning before I had to drink any more. While Germany and Mexico had a hard time getting the ball into the glass. They were all pretty drunk by time Mexico won.

Round two starts off well. Maggie seems to be getting better at bouncing the ball right into the cup. Liam seemed to be off by just a bit, but ended up getting a Wisconsin first. We managed to beat Mexico pretty quick and I only had to take one shot. It helped that Juanita and Pedro could barely stand up straight.

The final round was USA vs Ireland. We had all been drinking quite a bit and our aim was off. After who knows how many shots we ended up taking, Maggie finally got the ball into the damn glass. Then after a few more shots Liam won the game for Ireland.

"Well B we did great. I need to sit for a few minutes though." J wraps an arm around me.

"I know, all those shots are killer. Plus we have one more game to go. At least it is only shots of beer." I giggle laying my head on his shoulder.

We found a seat near the table to watch the first couple rounds before we had to get up. Angela was the sweetest and brought us a couple bottles of water. She is has always been kinda like a mother hen ever since joining the house last year.

While bouncing a quarter off a table into a cup is mostly luck, there is some skill in there. In this game it seems you get the bounce right, then you end up taking a couple shots and start over again. Spain and England flipped to see who would go first, England won. After many drinks and many coin bounces England wins.

"J I need to get some more water, you wanna come, or sit and watch?"

"I will come with you. I think some fresh air will do us some good."

After we get some water and step outside for a few minutes we hear a bunch of cheering and decide to go in. Once we make it back to our spot we see that France is one shot from winning.

"J we are up next and I'm still slightly tipsy, I think I might blow this for us."

"It's ok B, even if we blow this we will still be in the finals tonight. Em let it slip this morning." he says smiling at me.

France makes their shot winning the round. Knowing we could lose and still win the cup made this all less nerve racking. I was sucking at this game I was everywhere but near the cup. Jasper was close but never there. We lost to Italy and had a reprieve from drinking games for the night. "Lets go sit outside and have a drink. I think we deserve a bit of a break." J mumbles leading me somewhere.

On our way out we grabbed a couple beers and sat out on the back porch. It was so quiet after being inside it was a shock to my senses. I started to laugh as I noticed the few people out here were making out. Pointing, I turn to Jasper and ask "Is that your plan?"

Looking bemused "What plan? I just wanted away from the..." he finally looks around "No, No B not at all. How could you," he starts then stops as I bust out laughing.

"I'm kidding hun. I know what you mean. It is crazy in there. Plus the 'fun' of the games is a little much sometimes."

"Thanks B. So are we going to bed early tonight or drinking it up baby."

"How about we drink and have a bit of fun. I mean after this weekend we have a week of family and drinking with high school friends." pouting and mouthing the word drama.

Laughing "You are right. I mean its almost like all the fun ends for a whole week."

"Oh shut up. Its just so weird going home. Small town life is relaxing but kinda boring."

"Ok I will give you that. But don't you think it's nice to go back home and be able to just let your guard down?"

"Babe, my guard is never up. I'm like an open book." I giggle.

He looks a little sad, "I guess I am always on guard here. It is either classes or sports or being with all the guys, I just don't really have anyone to just hang with and be myself." he sighs "It's not that I don't love all the activities. I just want someone I can sit quietly with and not have to find something to do or talk about." Looking at me he says "Does that make any sense?"

He looked so vulnerable right then. "Yes more then you know. That is one thing I do miss from home. The comfortable silence of long time friends." Playing with the edge of my cup "I'm lucky I have Ali and Rose, but they both have boyfriends and sometimes I wish I had what they have. Well you know Rose and Em are always so on. It seems like they are made for each other, even fighting they seem, just so much, stronger together."

Nodding "Ya, it is kinda sickening how great they are." He takes my hand "I want you to know that I really am not the player people make me out to be. I just feel like it is easier to keep my reputation then to answer all the questions as to why." He sighed so huge "Why I am not with someone, why I am not playing the field, am I depressed. It is just so much easier to take some girl home, drop her off, go out to some dinner for a few hours, then go home and keep up expectations."

"I never thought of it that way. I guess being a girl is easier that way. I am not questioned about men. I am just worried about and then the girls feel the need to set me up, that never ends well. So I am always busy with something or pretend to be so they all back off."

"Oh we are an interesting pair both playing different games trying to get the same result."

"Hey J." I say cautiously "I want to ask you something, but please don't take it wrong" I look at him "Is that why you wanted to date me, to pretend and stop getting questioned? I know I seem like the relationship type."

"God no B. I want, still want to date you. I want to spend time with you. I don't care if anyone knows or what they say. You are smart and fun and I have liked you for a long time. I just wanted you to know that my reputation is a well orchestrated lie, that the Jasper you see here in front of you right now is the real one. That I will always be real with you."

"Thanks for trusting me. Truthfully I like you too. I was really afraid of being just another girl, one more girl The Major had. In the morning when I'm not a little drunk I will think about all this new information." I smile at him.

"I will wait.' He says kissing me on the cheek.

I start to ask why he would wait but, I can hear Ali and Rose calling my name. "Well J, the craziness is coming now. I can hear them. We might as well go meet them inside or they will jump us." I say laughing.

Once we are inside we are informed that France won the final game. We had missed the announcement that we would be in the final game tomorrow night against Ireland. At that point Rose starts handing out shots to all of us. The rest of the night went by in a blur of drinking and dancing.

I wake up at some point in the afternoon take some aspirin and drink a bunch of water. I fall right back to sleep and hope to wake up feeling better. Around six p.m. I wake up and I am famished. The house is silent so I know everyone feels about the same way I do. I go down stairs and find almost everyone sitting around nibbling on toast and fruit looking like hell.

"Hey B. You like like hell." Rose smirks.

"Thanks beautiful. You don't look so hot yourself." I grab some coffee and some toast.

"I am so not ready for tonight. Why did you guys let me drink so much?" I point an accusing finger at Rose and Ali. "I depend on you two to keep me in these games."

They both giggle and slowly shake their heads. All I hope is that Ireland feels just as bad or worse than I do. That is when the night all comes back and I remember everything Jasper said. I finish breakfast and go up to get ready for the night.

Once I am in the shower I start to think about everything Jasper told me and everything I felt. How I wanted him to wrap me in his arms and kiss me. How I wanted to be the person he came to to feel comfortable. Am I falling for Jasper or have I been for a while? I think I am and I can't let this ruin the game tonight. So my decision on this is ... I am telling Jasper I want to be with him before the game tonight. If he really was willing to wait for me.

I go downstairs and everyone is bustling around to set up the last night of games. The final game is chosen by a random drawing three hours before it starts. This years game is beer pong. The final game is a bit different from the previous nights. We play until one team member can not drink anymore or quits the game.

I see Rose and Em talking in the living room and making sure everything getting done right. I know that Jasper normally comes over with Em, so I start looking for him. I need to tell him what I decided so I am not distracted tonight. Also so he knows it is not because we win, if we win the games. I see him sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. The closer I get to him the more butterflies I feel in my stomach. I didn't realize how nervous I felt until I sat down next to him.

"J I want to talk to you if you have a moment." I blurt out.

"Sure B, I was just trying to get my mind on to the game." he smiles at me.

"So this morning in the shower I was thinking about last night. I want you to know I want to date you. I want to date you before winning, I want you to know it is because I want to not because of the bet. So I am in and all yours if you still want me." It all rushes out so fast I'm not sure he could understand me.

"Yes I still want you. I told you I would wait you silly girl." He says then kisses me. "I wouldn't have minded wooing you after the games, but you are right I do like knowing you are in without the bet." he pulls me over to him.

With that taken care of we both focused on the game because it would make this whole weekend so much better. Before the games started Rose and Em noticed that we were acting different. Within minutes it seemed everyone knew we were together. We kept getting congratulated, some hugs and fist bumps and lots and lots of we knew its.

Beer pong started off pretty fun, we all seemed to be good tonight. There was lots of refilling of cups at first. After about the ninth drink we each took, the harder we had making the ball into the cup. Jasper started to get the hang of it again and had Ireland drinking, Liam then figured it out again and had us drinking. It went on and on for what seemed like forever.

"You still ok sweetheart?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, I am ok, but drunk thats for sure."

I noticed Maggie start to stumble some and Liam having a hard time standing without leaning on something. Grabbing Jaspers hand I motion for him to watch them and that is when I knew we would win. After just a couple more shots Liam says he is out, Maggie laughs and mumbles something about thank you something.

Jasper and I high five, kiss, and go sit down. After about 10 minutes Rose and Emmett bring in the trophy and hand it off to us announcing U.S.A. as the winners of the 2008 Drunken Olympic games. Together we place the trophy on our mantel in the living room. The other one is going to be taken to the boys house later tonight. It is now time to celebrate.


End file.
